This invention relates to a headlight cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a fluid and air nozzle for use with vehicles equipped with both pressurized air systems and pressurized windshield cleaning fluid systems, such as commonly found in commercial transport trucks and certain automobiles.
Due to the excessive mileage that commercial carriers undergo between washings, the headlight surfaces of transport trucks frequently become dirty or laden with snow and ice. Devices have been employed that clean headlights and it is known to direct pressurized air and fluid against headlights for this purpose as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,088, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,468 relates to a headlight cleaning assembly that cleans vehicle headlights by using first and second nozzles for jetting an air/fluid mixture against the headlight surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,339 shows a lens cleaning apparatus employing a nozzle which cleans the lens in reciprocating movements of the arm.
A problem with the prior art is that most headlight washer nozzles are custom fitted to certain vehicles in the vicinity of the headlights, and are not adjustable. Thus, these nozzles are not readily fitted to other vehicles for either factory installations or after market installations.